


Museum date w/ Minghao 🏵️🖤

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, female insert - Freeform, light skin reader, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Museum date w Minghao moodboard(light skin fem insert)
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader





	Museum date w/ Minghao 🏵️🖤

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/629671195562983424/museum-date-w-minghao-%EF%BE%9F-im-open-to) ☆


End file.
